dreamquestrpfandomcom-20200214-history
How to Play
Overview This guide is a base to help you understand how to play Dream Quest. This guide goes into depth, so don't get embarrassed if you have to keep returning to the guide. Requirements Player *Character - Every player needs a character that they will use in game. *Character Sheet - A sheet that details all information on the character. Game Overlord *Dice - Die are used to help calculate the odds of different things happening. *Calculation Sheet - This is used to help the GO workout the odds of things happening as well as working with characters stats. Starting the Game: In order to start a game, the Game Overlord will need to create a scenario to start out the game. It is recommended to have the first scenario be when each player has just accepted their role. When creating the scenario, you need to set up the following: *Location *Time of Day *Weather *Data Once the scenario is created, each player 'must '''state where their starting location is. It is common to have characters in the Guild Office as they have accepted their roles or located where their role would have them. Every character starts at Level 1 per RP. Each player needs to role a 20-sided dice. The dice is passed around clockwise from the GO or if playing online, go in order of name. Highest number goes first, lowest number goes last. This has set up the game and the game is ready to start. The First Turn The first turn is where each player states what their character is doing. It is at this point that the player can do almost anything, but due to being low-level, they will not be able to do to much. In the first turn, it is common for the players to try and meet up with others as well as start trying to take quests from people that the GO has organized for them. '''How turns work: ' 1st: Player will state what is around them and what they are doing. 2nd: GO will state whether there are any quests in the area or if there is something of interest the player might want to check out. 3rd Player can pick something to do, whether it be talk to the person that has a quest, head somewhere else, try and pickpocket someone, anything that their character might want to try and do. 4th: GO will run the calculations for what the player tries to do. If the player is successful, then the GO will give the player the quest, item, reward, etc. If it fails the player gets nothing. Next Players Turn. Once all players have had their first turn, the GO can decide whether or not there is an event taking place, or takes on the role of an enemy if the players are in battle. QuestsCategory:Guide When the GO announces there is a quest, any player is able to accept it. If one player has accepted it, no other player can. But if there is a team, then all are able to embark on the quest. Quests are a way to progress the story while some quests can be done at the side of the real quest. The GO will state whether or not the quest is a story quest or a side quest. Quests can require you to gather materials for someone, deliver something to someone, defeat a number of monsters. Etc. Every Quest gives a set amount of gold which is split between each of the players that took part in the quest. Some quests will reward each player with an item that they can use later on. If a party disbands during a quest, then any of the players that were in the party are able to take on the quest and first to complete it gets all the rewards. Parties Once players begin to meet up, they can form a party. This party will work together on quests and story as well as fight together during battles. It is best to have a party so you are able to take on harder challenges. A party can be made up of two or more people. Someone in the party must be considered the leader, this is often the person that has the highest Intellect stat during set up or someone is nominated to be the leader. A party can disband at anytime if the leader wishes to disband it. Any player in the party is allowed to leave at anytime '''except '''during battle. Rivalries Sometimes, players will fall out and that might be the reason that they left the party. It is possible for this to start a rivalry between two or more players. Rivals have the ability to fight each other in order to get materials and items from the other, but it can also result in the death of other players. Rivalries can be dangerous and it is often recommended that if you are going to have a rivalry, then be prepared for the chance that you will die and be out of the RP unless you are revived. Encounters There are three different types of battle. Enemy Encounters, Boss Encounters, Rival Encounters. Enemy Encounters are between the party and a GO controlled Enemy. Turn order changes depending on who has the highest agility and dexterity. Read Calculations for more information. Boss Encounters are battles between the party and a GO controlled Boss. Unlike Enemy encounters, the bosses are must stronger than general enemies. These bosses are often encountered as a result of reaching the end of a quest or end of the story. These Bosses tend to give a lot of experience. Rival Encounters are battles between two rivals and only two rivals. You are not allowed to have a party during these battles. The two rivals will fight each other. Rivals can either attempt to kill one another or they can just injure the other to be able to steal items.